Tortura
by Ioannes1547
Summary: One Shot LEMON basado en el Androide 17 y mi versión OC de su esposa, Ruby.


_Ruby es mi versión OC de la esposa de Diecisiete y la relación de ambos en el tiempo está narrada en mi fic "Diecisiete", por si a alguien le interesa leer algo más de ellos dos._

 _En "Diecisiete" no hay lemon explícito, por eso les dejé dar rienda suelta en este OS, que ya les tocaba XD_

 _¡Espero que os guste!_

* * *

 **Tortura**

 **(+18)**

 **..::::..**

* * *

—Diecisiete… No…

—¿Qué quieres decir con ese "no…"? Has estado provocándome desde que llegué. Ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás, "Bichóloga".

Tenía razón.

Incluso había estado preparándose concienzudamente para cuando él llegara. Segura y confiada, se vistió con aquel vestido de punto a rayas que tanto le gustaba a él, y colocó debajo tan sólo una pequeña prenda de encaje negro. Las favoritas de Diecisiete.

Esa noche, sólo con ver su rostro al abrir la puerta de casa, él ya supo lo que Ruby ansiaba. Le deseaba y aquellos encuentros se volvían frenéticos en cuanto él entraba por la puerta.

Pero aquel día Diecisiete estaba dispuesto a comprobar hasta dónde llegaban los límites de ambos. Tenía ganas de jugar.

El intercambio de miradas cómplices se prolongó mucho más de lo acostumbrado. También la conversación banal que escondía las verdaderas palabras que querían decirse, mucho más subidas de tono.

Él, como siempre, se dedicó a descargar sus armas antes de dejarlas en el soporte, pero centró todos sus sentidos en su chica, que aguardaba detrás de él, sentada en el sofá.

Al voltear, se cruzó de brazos y la miró esbozando aquella sonrisa torcida que sabía que la volvía tan loca. Ella se mordió el labio, un gesto que casi acabó de una tacada con todo el autocontrol que él poseía.

Y él, incitado por esto, se inclinó hasta que sus labios se tocaron. Y fue un beso sin preliminares, húmedo y lascivo por parte de ambos. Lenguas explorando sin pudor el interior de la otra boca y dientes mordiendo suavemente los labios, hambrientos.

Ella ordenó el cabello de él, colocándolo tras sus orejas y revelando los aretes que, a sus ojos, le hacían verse aún más sexy. Y entonces susurró su nombre.

Y él sonrió de la forma más diabólica que sabía.

Se separó de ella, se incorporó y se alejó.

Ella pestañeó varias veces, sin entender. Pondría la mano en el fuego para afirmar que Diecisiete estaba tan excitado como ella.

Le vio sentarse desgarbadamente en una silla, al otro lado del salón, mirándola con mofa, provocándola a venir por él, a tomar lo que quería.

Ella se sonrojó, se levantó del sofá y se le acercó. Parada delante de Diecisiete resistió las ganas de arrojarse sobre él y devorar su boca.

Pero no. Esa vez no. Él había venido con ganas de jugar y ella sabía cómo hacerle desesperar. Se iba a arrepentir de aquella idea. Ambos podían jugar a lo mismo.

Ella sonrió con malignidad, un gesto que le hizo alzar las cejas, sorprendido. Con las rodillas, en un movimiento rudo, ella le obligó a abrir las piernas para situarse entre ellas, muy cerca de él.

Tenía al Androide 17 a su merced, mirándola desde abajo, como un adolescente obediente. Y al sentirse así, con el control de la situación en su poder, actuó casi de forma instintiva. Ella conocía sus puntos fuertes y también las debilidades de él, de modo que los recorrió, punto por punto, y sólo era el comienzo.

Primero: incitarle. Acarició de nuevo su cabello y deslizó los dedos por la línea de su mandíbula. Luego se recogió su propio cabello y lo alzó por encima de su cabeza, estirándose como un felino. En aquel punto, las manos de él se movieron solas, deslizándose por sus caderas hacia arriba. Ella sonrió, le permitió llegar sólo hasta donde ella había decidido que iba a llegar. Cuando rozó sus senos, soltó su cabello, que cayó como una cascada oscura sobre sus hombros y su espalda y detuvo las manos de él. Las apartó de su cuerpo y las mantuvo sujetas.

Segundo: incitarle aún más. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, notando que a Diecisiete claramente le estaba gustando y mucho todo aquello. Con sus manos aún sujetas y la vista clavada en los azulísimos ojos de él que no perdían detalle de sus gestos, Ruby le sonrió con maldad y, lentamente, lamió uno de los dedos de él.

—Mmmhhh… —jadeó él. Estaba enloqueciendo.

El entrecejo fruncido con expresión de sufrimiento y la mirada fija en los labios de ella, que ahora succionaban su dedo índice, mientras dirigía la otra mano de él en caricias sobre su propio cuerpo, sin permitirle tocar nada que ella no quisiera aún.

De sus dedos pasó a sus labios, y la lengua de él la recibió, solícita y anhelante. Los ojos en blanco y las caderas moviéndose hacia arriba, buscando un contacto más duro a través de la ropa.

—Sshhh… —siseó ella, para calmarle, sonriendo.

Aquello estaba lejos aún de llegar a ese punto. Diecisiete había querido jugar, y ella le daría juego, el placentero juego de la tortura.

Desabrochó la camisa del Ranger y acarició su piel. Hombros, pectorales, estómago, vientre… Ni un sólo rincón quedó carente de sus atenciones y, de nuevo, escuchó los gruñidos de él. Sus ojos se cerraron cuando los labios de ella se movieron hasta su cuello y succionaron, lamieron y mordieron toda su longitud.

—Ruby… —susurró él, con dificultad.

Las manos que ella mantenía sujetas y lejos de su anatomía, se cerraron en puños, fuertemente. La mandíbula se apretó provocando el rechinar de sus dientes y los ojos aguamarina se abrieron.

Ella rió. No sabía si en ellos había súplica o amenaza, pero pronto lo sabría.

Se levantó para pasar a arrodillarse entre sus piernas. Y el pulso de él se aceleró al verla en aquella posición.

Odiaba no tener el control de la situación pero a la vez lo adoraba, porque sabía lo que venía a continuación. Los dedos de ella ya habían desabrochado cinturón y pantalones y él se separó del asiento levemente para permitirle bajar aquella ropa unos centímetros, sólo los justos.

Echó la cabeza atrás y reprimió un gemido. Los labios de ella rodeaban su miembro deliciosamente. Su lengua caliente acariciaba y presionaba, mientras la mano se movía arriba y abajo, y el interior de su boca albergaba casi toda su longitud. Incluso el roce de sus dientes era imposible de resistir. Su corazón iba a estallar.

—Ruby… —gimió, entonces, más fuerte.

Ella intensificó el movimiento y su placer, y los músculos de él se tensaron. Sus dientes se apretaron aún más y sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza.

Y entonces. Todo cesó. De golpe.

Incrédulo y decepcionado, abrió los ojos. Ella se estaba levantando del suelo mientras secaba la comisura de sus labios con el dorso de la mano.

El rubor en su rostro la delataba, le deseaba tanto como él a ella.

El ritmo respiratorio de Diecisiete se descontroló al contemplarla desprenderse de la prenda interior de encaje negro que vestía, y sentarse de nuevo a horcajadas sobre él, esta vez, sin ropa de por medio.

Y su deliciosa temperatura le hizo estremecerse.

Ella sonrió triunfante, hacía largo rato ya que habían comenzado los temblores que caracterizaban la excitación de Diecisiete.

Y él aguardaba sin tocarla, obedientemente, hasta que ella esta vez sí, guió sus manos hasta el borde de su vestido, y él entendió.

La despojó de aquella prenda con premura, y se encontró ante sus senos blancos y discretos que besó una y mil veces arrancando de su garganta un concierto formado por los sonidos más bellos del mundo.

Se levantó de aquella silla, sujetándola fuertemente y la tumbó en el piso. Allí fue, sobre las duras tablas del suelo, con los dedos entrelazados y los rostros a meras pulgadas, donde continuaron con el roce irresistible con el que ambos se deleitaban y torturaban al mismo tiempo, retrasando aún el momento álgido hasta que ya no podían más.

Ella sentía las palpitaciones de su propia feminidad rogando por él, y él se contenía lo máximo que podía, hasta que la escuchó implorar su nombre, del modo que a él más le gustaba, contra su boca.

Pero aquella noche, y regresamos al principio de la narración, ella lo acompañó con un "No", una negativa a la que él respondió con una sonrisa de autoconfianza y una frase de su cosecha que la dejó muda unos segundos, hasta que él la concluyó.

—… Lo quieres tanto como yo —susurró guturalmente, y recostó su peso sobre un codo, junto a la cabeza de ella. Los ojos de ella brillaban, vidriosos. Él sonrió con maldad y lamió sus labios, arrancándole un largo gemido a ella que a punto estuvo de dar al traste con su estrategia de autocontrol. La miró de nuevo, entre besos lujuriosos y desprovistos de vergüenza. Hasta que movió su mano hacia abajo, buscando la pierna de ella y separándola—. Abre bien las piernas, Ruby —gruñó en su oído.

Ella gimió como respuesta, desesperada, y obedeció instantáneamente.

Notó su calor y su habitual falta de tacto al entrar en ella, algo a lo que Ruby ya se había acostumbrado e incluso anhelaba. De forma instintiva separó aún más las piernas para permitirle profundizar el acto y dar rienda suelta al frenesí, mientras a través de sus párpados entrecerrados por la lujuria, contemplaba su rostro contraído por el esfuerzo que realizaba para no acabar instantáneamente. Le había llevado demasiado lejos aquella vez.

Pero ella tampoco era capaz de esperar más.

Se incorporó en busca de su boca y rodeó su cuello, mientras sus caderas comenzaron a moverse, enloquecidas, cambiando el ritmo que él marcaba y llevándole hasta el mismo límite de la locura.

—Ruby… —la avisó él. Si seguía así ya no podría detenerse. Y la frase que abandonó la boca de ella, en un jadeo, provocó el desenlace que tanto habían hecho esperar.

—Házmelo... más duro...

Los ojos en blanco, el rostro enterrado en su cuello, la musculatura contraída y el vaivén acelerado de las caderas delató el clímax en él, y en ella, lo hizo un grito de placer que ya no pudo contener por más tiempo.

La mente en blanco, un zumbido en los oídos, el peso sobre Ruby y un suspiro profundo fue lo que vino después por parte de él, no era capaz ni de moverse. Los besos en sus sienes, las caricias suaves ya, en su espalda, la risa traviesa de ella y sus brazos rodeándole protectoramente fue lo que le hizo reaccionar y alzarse sobre sus codos para mirarla, con la respiración acelerada aún y una expresión de paz y agotamiento en el rostro que fue recibida por un beso tierno y una frase a la que, aún, no sabía cómo responder.

—Te quiero.

 **..::::..**

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

 _Este One Shot surgió, simplemente, de la nada. Sin más. Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo publicar algo así, pero los lemon me dan vergüencita. Aunque creo que, de todas formas, este no quedó exageradamente explícito, esa clase de narración simplemente no me sale. XD_

 _Está situado, temporalmente, tras empezar a compartir casa y antes de la llegada de los niños, obviamente, tanta lujuria en el salón, cuando se tienen niños ya os digo yo que no es posible._

 _¡Y muerta de vergüenza os doy las gracias por leer!_

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


End file.
